Dalia Barsburg
Dalia Barsburg is Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg's deceased mother. She was the empress of Barsburg Empire, the wielder of the Eye of Raphael before Ouka, and the wife of Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, the present Barsburg Emperor. Etymology In the Japanese language, ダリア means dahlia. A dahlia is a type of garden flower that is large and bright-coloured.The romanised form of her name, 'Daria', is of Greek and Persian origin, and means 'maintains possessions well'. Appearance Dalia was tall, slim and fair-haired. Her hair was elaborately styled with a long, side-parted fringe and she wore a headpiece. Her dress had a high collar and long, frilly, double-layered sleeves. Over the dress, she wore another piece of clothing that appeared to be a cape or perhaps a cloak. The bodice of the dress was decorated with a single circular jewel. She carried a paper fan, with a long string that had a crescent-shaped ornament attached to it dangling from the fan. Personality Although Dalia has only appeared briefly a few times, Kapitel 86 shows that she seemed to have a friendly and light-hearted personality, as she personally greeted King Krom and teased her husband, Emperor Wolfram, saying that he looked like he had more fun talking to King Krom than to her. Relationships Relatives and family Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg Dalia and Wolfram seemed to have a cordial relationship, at least before the Shadow Man possessed Wolfram. However, Wolfram's love for Millea adversely affected their relationship. Since Wolfram was deeply in love with Millea, it is probable that he was not in love with Dalia, and in Kapitel 86, when Dalia tried to engage him in conversation, his responses were halfhearted, as he was preoccupied with thoughts of Millea. He also clearly did not feel sad about her death. It is as yet unclear what Dalia's feelings towards Wolfram were. She presumably chose him as the fiance candidate she liked the most at her Groom Choosing masquerade ball. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg Dalia has not been shown interacting with her daughter so far, and Ouka makes little mention of her, but after Ouka found out that Dalia had died young as a result of experiments on the Eye of Raphael, she (Ouka) said, 'So that's why...Mother died early...' . This could mean that Ouka may have wondered at her mother's early death, although she did not say so out loud until manga chapter 83. It has also been mentioned that Ouka inherited a pair of earrings from Dalia. In manga chapter 91, Ouka said that her 'predecessor' unsealed the Eye of Raphael, referring to Dalia. Millea Klein Considering that Dalia was a blood Barsburg, she may have known Millea. Millea appeared to be respectful towards Dalia, referring to her as 'Her Majesty the Empress' in Kapitel 86. It is probable that Dalia was unaware of Wolfram's feelings for Millea, or if she was aware, she did not voice it. Others Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Dalia and Krom got along well. They addressed each other with official titles for the sake of formality, but also appeared to be friendly with each other. In Kapitel 86, Dalia complimented Krom on a speech he had made, to which Krom replied that it was an honour to hear that. Raphael Not much is known about Raphael's relationship with Dalia. Being a wielder of the Eye of Raphael, Dalia presumably knew Raphael's abilities and personality. History Early childhood Not much is known about Dalia's early years. She was born into the royal lineage of the Barsburg family and ascended to the throne when she came of age. Marriage and motherhood She chose Wolfram as the fiance candidate she liked the most at her Groom Choosing ball, and together they conceived Ouka. Coronation and unsealing the Eye of Raphael Dalia unsealed the Eye of Raphael at her coronation ceremony, resulting in Ayanami regaining Verloren's memories. Dalia had been brainwashed by the Barsburg military and did not realise the consequences of unsealing the Eye of Raphael. Death Dalia died at a young age as a result of the Raphael Project, leaving behind her only child Ouka, who was still an infant at the time. Trivia *Considering the similarities in their names, the city of Dals may have been named after Dalia. *It is likely that she had a Zaiphon. She was a vessel of the Eye of Raphael. Also, Zaiphon can be inherited, and Ouka has a Zaiphon. *Like her daughter, Dalia's name can be interpreted to be floral-themed: 'Ouka' can mean 'cherry blossoms', and a dahlia is a type of large, brightly coloured garden flower. Quotes *'King Krom. How do you do? Your speech today was wonderful too.' (to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Kapitel 86) *'You seem to be having a great time, better than when you were talking with me.' (to Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, Kapitel 86) References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Neutral Category:Vessels